


sometimes there's a little kid in your basement's basement and sometimes he's gotta cry about something

by sealandick



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, almost canon, it's almost 6am i have not stopped typing, not at all proofread im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealandick/pseuds/sealandick
Summary: Tommy's been acting a little odd since he left Logstedshire.Nobody's pressed him on it, of course. He'd talk about it on his own time.That time just so happened to be his and Technoblade's one day off.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 184





	sometimes there's a little kid in your basement's basement and sometimes he's gotta cry about something

It came suddenly. 

Tommy Innit wasn’t known for subtlety or just decent communication in general, so frankly, Technoblade should’ve been less surprised when the younger decided to open up in the middle of their off day. Far played off to the left of the bench the two had spent the afternoon resting on. It had been so nice to just lay back and soak in the sun, even if it hadn’t been too warm out. The silence was comfortable between the two of them-- or so, Technoblade had thought.

But when Tommy spoke, it was clear that he couldn’t stand to be stuck with only a disc and his thoughts. 

“Hey, Techno?” The younger hunched over,staring at his knees and wringing his hands. “I think… I think Dream--… I don’t know what to think, really...”

Techno’s stomach churned, but he said nothing. If he broke Tommy’s concentration, there might not have been another opportunity to hear what happened. He couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t curious about the happenings in Logstedshire-- everyone was, what with how odd the boy had been acting since he’d come out of the place, and how could they really check up on him if they didn’t know what was wrong in the first place? They were trying their best as is, but…

So Technoblade listened. Silent and patient, even as Tommy fell apart next to him.

“I’ve been really confused, Techno. He-- He was the only one who came to visit me. And we were friends! And he came to see me every day, and he helped me with all my things. Not even Ghostbur visited me everyday-- and he’s a damn ghost! Or you, and you live right next to me! And Ranboo stopped sending me letters, and nobody visited me unless I wasn’t around because they just wanted to come laugh at Logstedshire. Only Dream came around, and he helped me, and he spoke to me, and he was my friend! I thought-- I thought he was my friend, at least…

“He um-- I guess he wasn’t my friend, though. He blew up Logstedshire. All of it. I was um-- I wanted to work hard to get back on my feet. I needed things, you know. I wanted to be able to trade and get back that feeling of just… being proud. Working hard and having something to show for it. It was like I was spending weeks working my ass off only to come out of it with a few pieces of coal and a stick, and it was really wearing me down. So I started putting my good stuff in chests. They were um-- They were a little hidden, yeah, but not--! It wasn’t really a secret, Techno. It was just… I just… It really wasn’t supposed to be like that. But Dream found it, and he thought that I was planning against him or something, that I was being sneaky and lying to, I don’t know, get around him or something. And I told him it wasn’t so, and I was so sorry, and I really didn’t mean to upset him. I wouldn’t’ve done it if I knew he was gonna be mad about it! But he was mad, Techno. He was really mad. So he.. He blew it up, and he was yelling at me, and he was going to kill me, and the whole time, I was just apologizing-- and I meant it! which you know never happens, I never apologize, and I never mean it, but this time I did! Because I really, really didn’t want to lose my last friend. Not even Tubbo wanted me anymore. He was all I had left! God, I really-- I should’ve given him the pictures. I managed to grab them before everything went a-bust, but he-- he wanted me to have a fresh start, and he asked me to give him everything, but I kept the posters and the log and I just should’ve given them to him, and maybe he wouldn’t’ve been mad at me. Maybe he would’ve been less mad at me. Maybe he would’ve still been my friend…

“But Techno… Everyone’s telling me he messed shit up, too. On purpose. Like Ghostbur told me Dream told him not to send out the invitations to my party. But we planned that party together, and… He said he was excited, and that he wanted other people to show up! So why would he? Why would he do that? And saying he told people not to come see me. Like, why would he do that? He said it was fine if people came over. And Ranboo’s mail being lost or something, and they think Dream might’ve taken it, but he wouldn’t’ve! He said I could have friends! It just-- It doesn’t make any sense. 

“But there’s something in me that just… Can’t stop thinking about it. What if Dream really was bad? What if he wasn’t my friend? I know I felt upset when he came to destroy all my hard work every day, and it really hurt to have to start over all the time, but I thought--... I thought he was my friend. And it was just a game. A bonding game, you know? I picked on Tubbo all the time, but I didn’t mean any of it, and he knew that we were just having fun. And if Dream was having fun, then it was fine, because then he’d come over more, and then I wouldn’t be so alone all the time. I thought he wouldn’t hurt me on purpose. He gave me so many nice things, so-- so why would he want to hurt me on purpose?”

Tommy took a deep, shaky breath to steady himself. His entire body shook and his vision blurred with tears threatening to spill. His throat hurt with the weight of swallowing down his sobs. How he hadn’t completely melted yet, he had no idea. But he was grateful, because if he stopped talking, he wasn’t sure he could ever try to talk about this again. 

“He said something to me while he was arguing with me. Something about how I was the only one who wouldn’t listen to him or something. And he was there because he had to watch me to make sure I wasn’t causing trouble in time-out. And I just… What do I make of that? I don’t understand, Techno. Why wasn’t he my friend? Why’d he come all the way out to just mess with me? Why did he…

“Why did he pretend to be my friend?”

It was at that moment that Techno really saw Tommy’s youth. Friendship, he was worried about. Not the clear abuse. Not the gaslighting. Not the clear cheap tricks Dream pulled to keep Tommy in line. Friendship. And as he looked at the crumpling form beside him, Techno couldn’t stop the pang of pity in his chest. This was just a child. A child who had to fight wars and deal with betrayals and fight against powerful figures and.. Yeah, he could be annoying sometimes, but surely that didn’t warrant having his life completely ruined. 

He didn’t want to close the confession booth, but if he didn’t step in at that moment, he was sure he’d see a more vulnerable side of Tommy than anyone ever, and honestly, he wasn’t sure if he could handle that. It was awkward enough as is. So he scooted closer and placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, a gentle push coaxing the other’s eyes up on him. 

“It’s because you’re strong, Tommy.”  
The boy’s lip quivered and it took everything in the pig’s bones to not turn away, even as fat, wet tears started streaming down his cheeks. He needed to say this now. Even if it was difficult. 

“You’re stronger than him. You’re a child, and you’re better than him, and that scares him. He messes with you to try to make you weak and dumb and pathetic, so he can stay in power. But you’re none of those things, Tommy. I mean, look at you. You’ve spent all these months alone. All by yourself, isolated from everyone and everything you’ve known, with only some dumb green bastard coming by just to hurt you, and you’re still here. You’re still going strong and trying to pick yourself up. Hell, you ran away. You left. Anyone else would’ve sat there and taken it and hoped for Dream to come around, but you left. And sure, you’re mooching off of me and living in a hole under my basement, but you’re making the right choice. You’re getting up and doing what you know you need to do. And that’s strength, Tommy. That’s power. Not the bullshit cheats or god armor-- though it doesn’t help that you don’t have any. We should get on that soon. Anyways. It doesn’t matter that you don’t have anything to your name. Because every time you get beaten down, you just get right back up and do things your own way.

“Dream is scared of you, Tommy. Because you’re better than him.”

“You think I’m better than Dream?” Tommy’s voice was meek. Quiet. Doubtful, and yet, a fire of hope tried to spark.

“I don’t think, Tommy. I know.” They shared a nod, one of affirmation, one of hesitant understanding. “And I know we’re going to get your disks back, and when we fight Dream, nothing he ever did to you will matter one bit, because you’re gonna drive a sword so far through his ugly little chest-face-thing and prove yourself so hard that nobody’ll doubt you ever again. Except for me, maybe. But that’ll just be because I know you can’t beat me. But you’re strong nonetheless, and he’ll see that, and he’ll regret every single time he ever wronged you.

“Blood for the Blood God, and for TommyInnit.

“I’ll take care of you until then, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> um.... hi :)  
> this is my first written work ive decided to actually post, which is um scary lol  
> esp bc all i write is big blocks of dialogue bc im too tired to actually think of what happens  
> if u liked it um my socials are twt: peasantal tumblr: seaboysealand it would be so cool if yall interacted w me there im trying to get involved w mcyt social media after like 6 years LOL (yall remember petezahhutt celebrating 100k i was there for that i was cool back then. trying to relive that i think)  
> if u didnt like it please dont perceive me just look away im embarrassed as is thank u :)


End file.
